I Wish You Luck ('A Year of SQ Holidays' fic)
by WickedPirate79
Summary: St Patrick's Day, Swan Queen style. So they've been dating a month, okay two, but can you really count that first one with no dates? Emma says yes, Regina, not so much. How do most people celebrate St Patrick's Day? Much drinking.But as for the morning after, not remembering anything? Yeah...Wish them luck.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** Third installment of the 'Year of SQ Holidays' series. This one is about St Patrick's Day. I know I am a month overdue. Honestly, since I no longer watch the show, it's hard to keep the mojo alive. They have truly killed the show. :/ My muses keep going into hiding. I have to coax them out constantly and that doesn't guarantee they will cooperate with me. -.- I'm behind on all my fics... and I didn't want to continue to keep you waiting so I am actually going to make this more of a 3-shot instead of a 1-shot. Hope you're okay with that? So I'm going to stop rambling now and let you just enjoy the fic.

* * *

 **I Wish You Luck**

 **('A Year of SQ Holidays' fic)**

 **Chapter 1**

Emma rolled over and tossed her leg out from under the covers, snuggling her face into her pillow while unintentionally smearing drool all over her left cheek. Not in a particular frame of mind to care, she grabbed the blanket and rubbed it against her cheek, only managing to make it worse as her hair stuck to the wetness. She scrunched her face at the feeling but was honestly too tired to deal with it. _Ugh, fuck it. Who cares._ She thought to herself as she drifted back to sleep. But it was just as she was _almost_ out that she thought she felt the bed shift next to her.

Furrowing her brow, she attempted to open her eyes, squinting and blinking as she tried to acclimate to the dimly lit room. She could just make out the silhouette of the person laying next to her at first, as questions arose in her thoughts. _Uh oh,_ w _hat did I do?_ _Wait,_ _who did I do?_ Emma panicked, thinking back to a couple other interesting situations she had found herself in in the past after drinking so much. _Please let this be Regina or she's going to kill me._ She could remember nothing of the previous night, except she was pretty sure it led to much drinking, and that was not good. Her questions and concern were soon answered however, as her eyes began to focus more and a moment of relief washed over her at the sight of the familiar brunette.

Regina was still most likely going to be pissed at her for either being there or getting her drunk, but that she could deal with, as opposed to a raging Evil Queen mode Regina if it had been someone else in with Emma. While they had been on quite a few dates in the past month, both her and Regina had talked about waiting for the whole intimacy part of their relationship for the sake of getting things right and not screwing this up. The fact she couldn't remember a damn thing from the night before did not bode well in that respect.

Emma sensed the stir of the other woman and stilled as sleepy brown eyes flickered open and fluttered a few times before landing on hers. "Emma? What are you doing in my bed?"

Hearing Regina's voice sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. _God, her voice is sexy in the morning,_ Emma thought as she continued to stare at her. _Ugh, what am I saying? There's no time for that._ She blinked a couple of times, before flicking her eyes away and taking in their surroundings. Her brows scrunched together in confusion. "Uh, actually, that's a great fucking question. And I'd love to have a snappy comeback for it, but… I'm not quite sure we're even in your bedroom."

"What?" Regina questioned in shock and snapped up in a sitting position to figure out where they were, initially ignoring the searing pain pounding in her head. She hoped to the gods it wasn't some place embarrassing. Immediately recognizing the place, she relaxed somewhat and let out a sigh of relief. They were in her secret safe room beneath the crypt, but how and why were they there?

It was during that time that something became quite evident to Emma as her gaze drifted over the brunette's body and a light blush colored her cheeks. "Um…" Emma cleared her throat as she tried to find the best way to inform the other woman of the situation without getting her head possibly chopped off once the brunette discovered it for herself. "Regina?"

Regina made a slight hum in question as she turned her attention back to her bed companion. Emma just bit her lip, not daring to say more and simply pointed. Regina followed where the blonde was gesturing to and her eyes grew wide as she realized her lack of clothing. "What did you do!?" She asked as she quickly snatched the blanket to cover herself.

"Wha… Me?" Emma snorted back a laugh. "Why are you blaming me? You're here too, you know! Also, you're the only one naked. If I was to blame, I'm pretty sure I'd have been as well. Just throwing that out there." She relaxed back, bringing her arms up and folding her hands behind her head as she lay there.

"I'm well aware of that, _thank you_. And would you please refrain from talking so loud. My head is killing me." Regina snapped and turned away from her, searching the room to see if she could locate where her clothes were.

"If it helps, I believe that's your bra over on the mannequin to your right." Emma offered, making sure to keep her voice quiet enough as to not irritate the brunette any further.

Regina, spotting the under garment in question, debated the best way to acquire it without revealing more of herself to the blonde. "Emma, would you please stop staring at me like I'm a steak so I can get dressed?"

"I don't see anything wrong with simply appreciating the view in front of me." Emma flirted, earning herself the smallest of bashful smiles from the other woman before it was wiped away as the the brunette tried to hide it.

"Really Miss Swan, you have the audacity of a peacock. Close your eyes."

"Fine, fine. Have it your way." Emma relented with a chuckle, closing her eyes and sighing contently. "I'll just be reviewing all the mental images I took of you if you need my help."

Without a moment's hesitation, Regina grabbed the pillow behind her and smacked the blonde with it. "Ow! You really need to learn how to take a compliment." Emma lightly jested, which only earned her another whack of the pillow. She quickly snatched it away from the attacking woman and rolled over, cuddling it in her arms. "Mine now."

Regina just rolled her eyes and took that opportunity to extract herself from under the covers and quickly grabbed her bra and shirt she found laying a few feet away. Keeping her back to the bed, she went to put her bra in place, unaware of the blonde whom had turned back around and was watching her. Emma was quite enjoying the view, her head propped up by her hand as her gaze ran over the brunette's bare backside.

 _Mmm, Black thong… interesting. Filing that for later mental image processing_ , Emma smirked. "So do you know where we are exactly?" She inquired, startling the brunette. When Regina turned around, she found the blonde staring at her once more with definite hunger in her eyes and immediately grabbed her shirt to cover herself. Emma just rolled her eyes as she flopped back on her back. "Oh _now_ you're being modest, when you clearly had no problem exposing yourself last night."

Regina flushed bright red. "So you _do_ remember what happened last night. I knew you were to blame."

Emma immediately sat up and held her hands up in defense. "Whoa, hold up. I didn't do anything… that I remember anyway." She mumbled the last part, looking away a brief moment. "I was just going by the fact you clearly had no problem with exposure last night since you woke up in your birthday suit." A small smirk played at the corner of the blonde's mouth. "It's a lovely one, I might add."

"Would you be serious for once?!" Regina snapped loudly but immediately regretted it when her head pounded. She closed her eyes as she brought her hand up to her forehead and massaged it gently. "Sorry."

Emma grew sympathetic when she noticed the woman sway slightly. "Here, sit down before you fall." She patted at a spot next to her on the bed. Regina sighed and managed to make it back to the bed, slowly descending to sit on the edge. Emma shifted out from the covers, somewhat grateful she was still in her tank top and underwear, and got up on her knees to scoot over behind the brunette.

Regina tensed when she felt the shift of the bed behind her and soft hands on her shoulders. "What are you doing?" She was not in the mood to fool around if that was what the woman was planning.

"Chill." Emma stated softly, and instead of answering the question verbally, brought her hands up to the woman's temples and began to gently massage them. She felt the brunette slowly begin to relax and smiled to herself. "Where the heck are we, anyway?" Emma wondered aloud as she looked around the room as she continued the massage, moving her hands down to massage the back of the brunette's neck.

"We're in my secret room." Regina answered lazily as she was relaxing more into the massage, her head lolling forward.

"Ooh, kinky," Emma purred playfully, leaning forward as she whispered in the woman's ear. "Where have you been hiding this, hmm?

"Under my family crypt." Regina stated flatly.

Emma scrunched her nose as she looked at the back of the woman's head. "And that just went from kinky to creepy in 5 seconds."

Regina let out a small chuckle. Though her eyes were closed and back turned to the blonde, she could still hear the expression upon her face. "Others were not supposed to see this. It was my safe place."

Emma frowned a moment as she thought of the reason why Regina would have a place such as this. She slid her hands down over Regina's arms before wrapping her own arms around the brunette's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder, wanting to comfort her. They stayed like that for a few moments in the stillness of the room before something dawned on Emma and a sly, small smile played at the corner of her mouth. "You know what? I just thought of something. I believe I just found evidence to the fact that it wasn't me."

"It wasn't you what?" Regina questioned, as she turned her head to look at the blonde.

"That I'm not the one to be blamed for whatever happened."

The brunette hummed and quirked her brow at the blonde. "Oh, is that so?"

"Mmhmm." Emma nodded once against the brunette's shoulder, feeling proud of herself for getting out of that one. "This room is my alibi because I didn't even know it existed. So I'm obviously not the one that got us in this predicament." Emma gave a cheeky grin and kissed Regina's nose.

Regina narrowed her eyes, but a hint of an amused smirk twitched as she turned back around. "You still clearly got me drunk."

"Pfft. That makes me an accessory to the crime, if anything." Emma brushed it off then kissed the woman's cheek. "You however…" Emma started with a mischievous smirk, her arms still snug around the brunette as she brought her lips to her ear in a whisper, "apparently wanted to show me your secret room for something." She chuckled and placed a few kisses on Regina's neck.

Regina playfully nudged Emma in the ribs with her elbow in effort to relieve the growing tension between them, now was not the time for foreplay. Just as she was about to come back with a snappy reply, Emma yelped in pain, jumping away from her. Regina whipped her head around in concern, in time to see the blonde lifting her shirt to reveal a nasty looking bruise.

"Whoa…" Emma mused as she ran her fingers over the mark lightly, wincing when that too, hurt.

Regina's brow furrowed as she went to reach out and then thought better of it. "What the hell _did_ happen last night?" She whispered.

"Beats the hell out of me, but maybe we should find out."


	2. Chapter 2

After going their separate ways from the Mills family crypt, both women thought it best to go home and have some time to themselves to clear their head, and freshen up, then meet back up afterwards to start their search for answers. They had hoped during that time that perhaps one of them would have some memory open up about last night and they could start putting pieces together.

"Maybe you got a little too rough with the foreplay last night," Emma teased with a playful smirk as they walked down the sidewalk towards Granny's, however Regina didn't find it amusing in the least.

"Would you please stop that. This isn't funny, you're hurt and neither of us remember a damn thing." That had been the fifth time Emma had tried to joke about their situation and Regina was not cracking, but that didn't stop the blonde from continuing to try..

"Actually if you think about it, it's pretty hilarious." Emma turned and muffled back a laugh before continuing, "And I'm fine. It's only a few bruises. I've had worse." Regina stopped walking and turned to look at her with a concerned quirk of her brow. "What? You kind of get banged up sometimes in my line of work." Emma saw the brunette physically relax and sigh. Confused a moment, she went to ask her what she thought she meant until it dawned on her. "Ooooh… You thought I… and my past… my relationships. No, no, no." Emma brought her hands out in front of her and waved them back and forth, shaking her head. "That's _so_ not what I meant."

A light blush tinted Regina's cheek at her own misunderstanding as she gave a quick, short nod and turned to begin walking again, awkwardly shoving her hands in her coat pockets. Emma looked around briefly to see if anyone was around before looping her arm through Regina's. "In case you were wondering, you're completely adorable when you blush." Emma could have swore she heard a growl from the other woman after her 'adorable' remark while she leaned in to place a tender kiss to the brunette's cheek.

"I am by no means adorable, Miss Swan." Regina said, with slight irritation, more with herself than anything. She went to jerk away from the blonde and ended up elbowing her once again around her ribs and Emma immediately slipped her arm away and wrapped it around herself as she hissed a little in pain.

"Keep that up and they _will_ think you did it." Emma choked out a small laugh as she bent over a little, continuing to hold herself till the pain settled. Realizing she hadn't heard any sharp, snarky comeback from the other woman, Emma rubbed lightly at the spot as she stood straight again and caught the hurt filled expression on Regina's face. She instantly kicked herself mentally for saying something like that. "Hey, hey. It's fine, I promise. That was a really bad taste in jokes. I'm sorry." She cocked her head to the side and gave a small crooked smile.

Regina just continued to stare at the spot where she hit. "Do _you_ think I gave you those?" She questioned softly.

"No, I don't." Emma dipped her head a little to catch the brunette's gaze and coax her to look at her. "I'm sure I am most likely to blame for my current physical situation. I'm not the most graceful person on a good day. Add alcohol and all bets are off.." She gave an innocent shrug of her shoulders which made the other woman crack the tiniest of smiles. "Besides, of all people, I don't think you would ever actually hurt me. Kill me, maybe, but not hurt."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot. It was a sleeping curse, I wasn't going to kill you," she commented, as they approached the door to the diner.

"Was that so you could wake me with true love's kiss?" Emma asked with mirth, holding the knob of the door as she stepped into Regina's personal space. "You realize you could have just asked me for one." She glanced down at the brunette's lips as she flicked her tongue out to lick her own.

"You wish," Regina scoffed. Emma just chuckled and opened the door for her. "And you're incorrigible," Regina added as she stepped over the threshold to the diner, the blonde in tow right behind her.

"So, all I did manage to remember while I was back at my house was that we were at a party Ruby was throwing last night. I figured if anyone would know a possible explanation, she would." Emma stated while looking around for the younger woman in question.

"Well then, I think it's time we go on a little wolf hunt."

"Sounds like a date to me, but can we get some breakfast while we're here? I'm starving." Emma questioned as she smelled fresh bacon frying and her stomach rumbled. When she looked to Regina to await her answer she noticed the green tint to the woman's face and thought better of it. "Uh, or we can get two tall cups of coffee to go and you can wait outside while I get them and find out if Ruby's here or not."

"That might be the better option," Regina mumbled before turning to exit.

"Emma, what can I get you this morning?" The elder woman behind the counter asked as the blonde approached.

"Two tall cups of coffee and two muffins to go, please." Emma answered as she leaned against the counter and looked around the diner for her friend they had come to find.

Granny nodded and walked off to grab the to-go cups and pour the coffee. "I'm surprised you're up and about so early after the party last night." She finished off the second cup and snapped the lid on.

Emma quirked her brow in interest as the elder woman came over and set the cup holder in front of her and secured the two coffees. "Why? Were _you_ there?" Maybe this would be quicker than she thought. She really didn't want to spend her whole day trying to find out what happened; just get the embarrassment over with.

"Heavens no. I'm too old for that nonsense." Granny grabbed two fresh muffins and plopped them into a bag, folding the top, then secured it between the two cups. "But I know how wild my granddaughter can get with those parties of hers. She's usually not alive herself till well after noon."

So much for short and sweet on finding out anything. "So by that, I take it Ruby isn't here then?"

"Afraid not. She never came home last night. Figured she stayed with you or Belle." Granny slid the holder across the counter to Emma. "Why? What'd she do now?"

"She didn't stay with me, because I apparently didn't make it home myself. And she's done nothing. Regina and I just needed to ask her about something."

The older woman raised her brows at the young sheriff with the mention of the mayor. "You and the mayor need to talk to my Ruby? Are you certain she did nothing wrong?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Regina and I just woke up in..." Emma went to start but thought better of it for fear Regina would kill her for opening her mouth and divulging information of their predicament. "Uh, yeah no she's good um…"

Granny just chuckled at the blonde's floundering with what to say. "You young people and your lack of a good backup story if you get caught in something you don't want others knowing about." She shook her head and turned away from her a moment while grabbing some cream and sugar for the coffees. "Not that I wouldn't see through it anyway," she added when she turned back around and plopped them into one of the empty slots in the cup holder.

Emma's brows rose up toward her hairline in surprise at the older woman's candor. "Uh, anyway… Regina and I were hoping she could kind of sort something out for us. So you said she might be at Belle's then?" Trying to get back on track and not dig herself a deeper hole that she'd have to dig herself out of with Regina.

"It's a good possibility. Her and Belle have gotten pretty close lately."

Emma nodded and handed the woman the money she owed for her order then picked up the holder and turned to walk away. "Thanks!"

"So you had a late night after party with the mayor and can't remember?" Granny questioned the retreating blonde, a touch of amusement flavoring her words as she grabbed menus to straighten and wipe down.

"I didn't say that!" Emma called out, thankful there was no one else in the diner at the time, especially Regina. She'd be dead for sure. Her face was on fire as she walked out the door.

Regina was standing out by the small fence outside in front of the diner, taking in the crisp air of the day when she heard the blonde's voice coming from the entrance to the establishment. "Any luck?" She inquired as she turned around to look at her and noticed her colored cheeks. "Is something wrong?"

"Wha? Oh um, nope. Nothing wrong here." Emma rattled off in a flustered manner as she came to a stop in front of her girlfriend.

Regina's brow immediately arched, knowing Emma was hiding something. "What happened?"

"Who said anything happened?" The blonde mumbled as she took one of the cups and handed it over to the other woman. "Ruby's not here. Granny said we could check with Belle."

"Why Belle?" Regina wondered aloud as she gratefully took the offered cup and brought it to her lips, humming in delight as she took a sip.

"Apparently they've been hanging out a lot lately. Wonder if Mary Margaret knows she's being replaced as best friend," Emma joked before placing the folded top of the bag with the muffins between her teeth, then took her own cup. "Got us muffins in case you got hungry," she mumbled around the bag in her mouth as she tossed the cup holder into the outside garbage then grabbed the bag again with her freed hand.

"So I assume our new plan is to find Belle, in hopes of finding Ruby?" Regina inquired, as they began walking back to the car.

"It's another place to start, thought it worth a shot."

* * *

Emma knocked on the door of Belle's home then waited patiently as Regina stood there close behind. They were both hoping to finally get answers to last night's fiasco. "You know, I remember the world spinning." Emma randomly commented as she stood there, shoving her hands in her back pockets.

"What?" Regina scrunched her brow in confusion at the blonde's odd statement.

Emma turned around to face her as she repeated, "I remember the world spinning, last night. It's fuzzy but almost like I was being thrown around or something." Regina opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted as Belle opened the door and Emma whirled back around.

"Emma, this is a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting company." Belle smiled at her guests and moved to the side to let them in. "Regina," she acknowledged as the two women entered.

"Yeah, sorry to come over without calling. We went to the diner, looking for Ruby, but she wasn't there and Granny said we might find her here," Emma offered her reasons for stopping by.

"Oh sure, she's here. She came home with me last night and crashed on my couch. She's in the living room." Belle lead them into the other room where the young brunette was lounging with a large mug of coffee. "I'll just go make a fresh pot of coffee and some tea for everyone," Belle commented as she slipped off into the kitchen.

"Wow, you're actually walking this morning?" Ruby questioned rhetorically when she looked up as their two guests walked in. "And normal, I might add."

"Huh?" Emma furrowed her brow in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ruby leaned forward to place her mug on the coffee table before sitting up. "It's just… man, you rode her hard last night. And not just once. I'm just surprised you're actually up right."

Emma's eyes bugged out as she stood there staring at the young brunette in a bit of shock. "Wh… what do you mean? I rode… wh…" She continued to stammer as she felt the heat rising in her cheeks, completely mortified. _Oh my god, what did I do?_ She dared look to Regina, who was ghost white while still fixing her with a death glare.

From the blonde's reaction to her comment, and the non-verbal exchanges taking place between the two women, Ruby soon realized they didn't have a clue what she was talking about. _Oh, this should be fun_ , she thought to herself as the corner of her mouth slowly turned up into a smirk.

Regina narrowed her eyes before turning her attentions to the younger woman. "What _exactly_ happened, Miss Lucas?" She questioned with calculated emphasis and intent. With Regina's threat no longer upon her, Emma really wished she could take the opportunity to find the nearest hole to crawl into.

Ruby chuckled and gave a knowing smirk. "You know as well as I, Your Majesty, that your threatening tone has quite the opposite affect on me than you wish."

Emma furrowed her brow in confusion at the exchange, looking back and forth between her friend and her girlfriend, before her eyes grew wide and settled on Regina. "Why are we getting more questions than answers right now? You and Ruby?! What the hell…"

Regina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It was beyond many moons ago, and we're getting off track from the purpose we came here for."

"What happens in the Enchanted Forest, stays in the Enchanted Forest," Ruby added as she shrugged at her friend.

"Wh… I thought you hated her?" Emma took a step toward the young brunette while flinging her arm back to point at Regina for emphasis.

"You and I both know… there's that fine line between hate and well… the wolf in me has it's own opinion. I'll just leave it at that," Ruby gave a toothy grin.

Regina closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, in hopes of controlling herself from knocking the young brunette out. " _Miss Lucas_ , would you _kindly_ get back to the subject at hand and elaborate on what you meant, prior to your indiscretion?"

"Fine. If you insist. You and Emma made a bet of sorts, and Emma here wanted to make sure you made good on your promise." Ruby turned to her friend and winked, unable to resist continuing to mess with the two women.

Regina tightened her jaw, while trying to hold back not throwing a fireball at the furball. Emma noticed the brunette clenching her fists and quickly reached out to place her hands over her girlfriend's to try and calm her. "Would you care to explain a little more than that? That didn't really answer anything, Ruby," Emma spoke up to relieve Regina of speaking until she calmed.

"Answer what?" Belle questioned as she came back with cups of coffee and tea. Noticing the slight tension in the room, she wondered what she had missed.

Ruby couldn't hold it in any longer and busted out laughing. "You really don't remember anything, do you?" She held her stomach as she continued to laugh.

"If we did, do you think we'd be standing here wasting our time trying to get information, that we're clearly not getting, from you?" Regina snapped as she slipped her hand out of Emma's and folded her arms in front of herself.

"Ruby, stop being so cruel," Belle interjected, lightly scolding her friend for having fun at the expense of the others.

"Okay, okay." The young brunette held her hands up in surrender. "I'm done."

"So? Are you going to tell us what happened?" Emma inquired, knowing Regina's patience was wearing thin, too thin.

"I'll give you your first hint… it starts with the beginning of everything," Ruby paused as she reached to take a fresh mug of coffee. "Mary Margaret," she finished as she plopped in two sugar cubes into her drink.

Regina closed her eyes, bringing her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose as she sighed, "Of course it does."

xxxxxxxxxx

After seeing the two women to the door and sending them on their way, Belle returned to the living room and stood there with her hands on her hips, looking to her friend accusingly. She knew Ruby was up to something.

"What?" Ruby asked as she shifted to lay back down on the couch.

"I'm pretty sure Mary Margaret wasn't at the party last night," Belle commented.

"Oh?" Ruby feigned a moment of innocence before a big toothy grin spread across her face. "Well, they don't know that."


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** I want to apologize for how long this took to finish this particular holiday story. :/ But hope you enjoy the conclusion of this particular one. I hope to get the Mother's Day one up soon. Thank you for reading as always. *mwah*

* * *

"Emma, why would I know what happened at Ruby's party? I wasn't even there. I was home with Neal because David had to work." Mary Margaret looked at her daughter with confusion, Neal nestled on her hip. She had been happy to see her daughter when she came by, that was, until the blonde began interrogating her on what had occurred at the party that happened last night.

"I'm going to kill that shewolf," Regina hissed under her breath, her jaw tightening a moment as she realized they had been made a fool of.

"What?" Emma turned to look at her girlfriend.

"Miss Lucas set us up."

"Set you up for what?" Mary Margaret asked, cocking her head slightly.

There was silence as Emma tried to find the best possible way to answer that question without her cheeks turning the color of a tomato. Sure her mother knew about them, well at least them trying to see each other, but that didn't mean she wanted to talk to her about anything in regards to their relationship on an intimacy level. "Eh, Regina and I…" She brought her hand to the back of her neck and rubbed it as she looked down at the ground, still sorting her words in her head.

Regina finally let out a sigh of impatience and spoke for her. "Your daughter and I woke up this morning to find ourselves in a compromising position, but we don't remember why or how we got there."

"Okaaaay," Mary Margaret drawled out as she moved around them to set Neal down on the floor to play. "But then why would I know that?" She turned back around to face them. "Clearly Ruby wanted to embarrass you which is why she sent you over here instead of telling you what she already knew. It was her party after all."

"And what a bang up job she's doing," Emma mumbled as she found a nearby chair to fromp down in.

"Oh, please Emma. It's not like I didn't know you two were together. But I am surprised things got out of hand where you don't remember what happened." Mary Margaret turned her attentions to Regina. "I figured you of all people wouldn't let it get to that."

Regina shot her with a glare. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just thought you were not the partying type." Mary Margaret shrugged and went to go sit with her daughter, as Regina stood there irritated with her arms folded. "And I'm not quite sure I understand why you would be in a compromising position since you are together anyway."

"We haven't been intimate yet," the blonde said under her breath, looking anywhere but toward her mother.

"I'm sorry, what?" Mary Margaret inquired when she couldn't make out what her daughter mumbled.

 _This is so not happening._ Emma tilted her head back against the chair, staring up at the ceiling. "I said we haven't been intimate yet, unless something happened last night."

The short haired woman looked between her daughter and Regina. "Oooh…" She then creased her brow as she thought, cocking her head to the side. "Really?"

"Look I know you think I'm some promiscuous sex fiend, but I do not take my relationship with Emma lightly. I care for her too much for it to be simply that," Regina snapped before turning around and making her way to the door. "I'll wait for you outside."

"That escalated fast," Mary Margaret commented as she watched the woman leave then turned her attention to her daughter. "I honestly didn't mean anything by it. I was just surprised was all. I had just assumed now that you two shared your feelings and everything that that was the next step."

"She's in a mood, probably still has a headache," Emma stated and just shrugged.

"Regina also doesn't like not being in control. And the fact that you two don't know what happened last night, probably isn't helping," Mary Margaret added her own thoughts of the situation. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help to you two."

"It's fine," Emma sighed and moved to get up. "Sorry to drop by like this."

Mary Margaret stood and gave her daughter a hug of support. "I'll call Ruby and give her a piece of my mind if that will help." The blonde let out a small chuckle as she pulled from the embrace.

"I better go find Regina before she decides to take her frustration out on the town or something." Emma gave one more hug to her mother before going to leave.

As the blonde exited the apartment building she found Regina resting against the hood of her car as she busied herself with her phone. "So that was a lovely scene you made back there," Emma stated as she approached her. Regina gave a small acknowledging glance in her direction before going back to looking at her phone. "You need to eat something, clearly you're hangry."

"I'm what?" The brunette stopped what she was doing and looked up at her.

Emma smirked and stepped into Regina's personal space. "Hangry. You are hungry and it's making you a little angry." She placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. "That and you need to eat to help that hangover headache of yours." She moved back and went to get in the car, with Regina pushing off the car to head toward the driver's side. "By the way, Mary Margaret didn't mean anything by what she said. If you would have stayed around she could have explained herself." Emma shut the door and fastened her seatbelt. "She likes you whether you believe that or not."

Regina said nothing as she started the car. She knew Emma was right, she just slipped back into the habit too easily. "I'll try to remember that," was all she said on the subject. "Where to next?"

"Well first, you're going to eat this muffin." Emma grabbed the bag and pulled out one of the muffins from earlier. "Then we're going to go find Ruby and not leave until she explains what happened." She shoved the muffin over to Regina when she didn't take it right away.

"Bossy."

Emma snorted a small laugh. "Look who's talking. Now eat."

* * *

After their arrival back at Belle's came up empty handed, they had ventured back to where they had started this morning at the diner but again nothing. Granny did inform them, however, that Ruby had been there but had gone to the Rabbit Hole to help clean up from the party.

"For someone who doesn't get up before noon, she certainly made her rounds this morning," Regina commented of the young brunette as she and Emma stepped into the Rabbit Hole.

"She probably knew we'd be back to give her a piece of our minds so she high tailed it out of there," Emma stated as she looked around the establishment for any sign of her friend.

"Wise decision on her part. What the hell is that?" Regina questioned as her eyes landed on a mechanical contraption in the center of the place.

"That… would be Betsy, the mechanical bull," Ruby answered as she came up behind the two women, placing her hand on Emma's shoulder. "You rode her like a beast last night."

Emma's eyes bugged out a moment as things became clear. "So that's what you meant when you said I rode…" she trailed off as she let out a sigh of relief. Regina was still standing there unamused but Emma snaked her arm around her waist and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Well that at least answers one question."

Regina scoffed but the blonde just placed another kiss at the corner of her mouth causing it to twitch upward in a smile the brunette desperately was trying to fight off.

"So are you going to tell us now what happened? Or am I going to have to let Regina loose on you?" Emma questioned her friend as she turned toward Ruby and quirked her brow.

"Pfft, please. Regina's a softy," Ruby retorted and gave the older woman a wink in her direction, making Regina glare at her. "She just likes to make us think she's bad ass."

"I think you have a death wish," Emma responded to her friend's teasing nature toward her girlfriend.

"Alright, alright." Ruby held her hands up when Regina took a menacing step toward her, her fists balled up at her side. "So yeah there was this mechanical bull at the party last night. Emma had had one too many drinks, and so had you," she added the last bit with a smirk. "Though I must admit, I thought you'd be more fun if you loosened up. But you were still a serious moody mayor, except where Emma was concerned." Color rose in Regina's cheeks as Ruby retold what she knew as far as what happened.

 _The mechanical bull was the hit of the party as one by one people tried their luck at staying on. No one had so far except one, Leroy, and that was only because he got stuck and it had him flying every which way. "Alright, who's next?!" Ruby called out as she raised her beer up to the crowd._

" _Emma would you kindly stop that," Regina swatted her hand away for the umpteenth time. Emma had been handsy all night, trying to get into her pants, so to speak._

" _Regina," the blonde whined and tried to nuzzle her neck as she wrapped her arms around her from behind._

" _You're drunk and I will not be held responsible for you regretting things in the morning."_

 _Emma rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "And how exactly would I regret getting into my girlfriend's pants?" She smirked as her hand started to wander again. "How about I make a wager?"_

" _I'm listening."_

" _I last 8 seconds on that bull, you show me that secret room you slipped up mentioning earlier tonight." Emma grinned proudly at her idea._

" _You wish," Regina stated, folding her arms in front of her._

 _Emma just held her closer as she moved her lips to her ear and whispered, "I do wish." Those words sent a shiver directly down Regina's spine. And while the brunette would normally continue to protest the ludicrous idea, the alcohol she had consumed that night was letting her resolve slip._

" _10 seconds... and I'll consider it."_

10 seconds? What does she think I am superwoman? _Emma thought briefly to herself before blurting out, "Deal!" She placed a kiss on Regina's cheek before moving from the embrace and charging over toward the ring where the mechanical bull was located. "Ruby, round her up, I'm next." She called out to her friend._

 _Ruby walked over and put her arm around her shoulders. "We have a new victim!" She called out as everyone cheered. "Get in there then." She slapped the blonde on the ass before walking off to talk to the operator._

 _Emma climbed over the railing and hopped down, sauntering over to the bull. She grabbed the leather handle and swung her leg over the bull, getting up and adjusting her hand to hold on tight. She leaned forward and patted the bull's head as she whispered, "let's show 'em what we got." She sat back up and scooted her butt up a little. "Okay, ready!" She yelled out as she griped on for dear life with her one hand, her other raised in the air._

" _You heard the lady," Ruby commented to the operator and patted his back to signal him to start it up. Emma only lasted a total of 3 seconds before getting whipped off the bull and sent flying to the mat. "Good try, Em. Next!"_

" _No!" Emma protested and jumped back up to her feet. "I want another shot." She didn't even wait for an answer before climbing back up on the metal contraption and setting herself up to go again. Ruby just shrugged and told the guy to start it up again. The blonde lasted a little longer that time but still managed to fall off even before the 8 seconds were up. She tried 3 more times landing with an 'oof' on the mat with each time. "Again!"_

" _Emma, don't you think that's enough?" Ruby asked._

 _Regina had now moved up to the railing and looked on at her girlfriend with concern in her eyes. "Emma stop being foolish, you're going to hurt yourself. You've proven your point."_

 _The blonde looked over at her with determination. "No, I plan on winning that wager of ours, fair and square." She then turned and mounted the bull once again and tried a different grip on the handle as she positioned herself, wiggling her butt up into the right spot. "Let's do this." Ruby looked over at Regina for confirmation, the older woman just rolled her eyes and threw her hand up in the air giving up on fighting the stubborn headed blonde._

 _8… 9… 10… She had done it! "Alright, you win. Now get your ass off that damn contraption before you kill yourself," Regina chided the blonde, but Emma refused to give up._

" _Nope! Just a few… more… seconds, so you can't back out of it!" Emma yelled out before letting out a yelp as she lost her grip and flew off, tumbling onto the mat and rolling across it, coming to land right in front of Regina. Ruby jumped over the rail and ran over to help her up. Emma just gave a huge cheesy grin to Regina as she tried to remain standing. "Your ass is mine."_

 _Regina's eyes went wide, her brow raising toward her hairline. "Excuse your language, Miss Swan!"_

 _Emma just snorted and turned to Ruby. "Miss Swan. Ha!" She then brought her finger up to her lips. "Shhh… she doesn't know that turns me on," she half giggled, thinking she was whispering but was quite loud._

 _Ruby chuckled at her friend as she helped her over the rail, Regina grabbing her from falling. "I think you're done for the night," Ruby commented then looked to Regina who, while looking at her you wouldn't think was drunk, would definitely be having issues with a major hangover the next day. "Let me take you guys home. Wait… who's home would I take you to?"_

" _Noooo," Emma whipped around, flinging her arms up in protest and pushed her friend away. "She promised me I get to see her secret room if I stayed on that bull, which I did," she finished with a proud smile._

" _And clearly you are like your mother and can't keep a damn secret," Regina scolded her but Emma just ignored her tone while scrunching her face._

" _Don't bring my mother into this. It'll ruin the moooooood," Emma slurred with a sly smile as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck then kissed her nose. "You're still so bossy when you're drunk."_

" _I'm not drunk," Regina corrected her._

" _Agree to disagree," the blonde responded as she bopped her nose with her finger._

 _Regina let out a huff and crinkled her nose. "I do not get drunk." Emma just chuckled at the huff and moved back so she could take her girlfriend's hand, lacing their fingers._

" _Drunk or not drunk, you're both too intoxicated to drive," Ruby interjected._

" _Who needs a car when we have magic," Emma stated cheekily, wiggling her fingers at her friend. "However, I can't use my magic because I don't know how to get to this secret room of yours." She turned to face her girlfriend. "Soooo….you need to use your magic."_

 _Regina let out a sigh. "Well I guess I should keep my end of the wager then. Don't worry, I'll make sure she's okay," Regina stated to the other brunette._

" _Oh, I'm sure you will." Ruby gave her a wink. Regina just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around Emma as her other hand conjured a purple cloud of magic enveloping them before they disappeared._

"Well that clears up how we found ourselves where we did," Emma stated as she leaned against the bar once her friend was done rehashing their story. "So now all that's left is…" she turned to look at Regina, not wanting to complete her sentence about the whole 'did we or did we not have sex'.

"Yes, well, thank you Ruby for clearing things up," Regina commented, catching Emma's thought process. The rest of what needed to be figured out was definitely just between her and Emma.

"Sure, no problem. And hey… sorry about giving you guys a hard time. I couldn't resist," Ruby offered with a quick shrug before heading back to help out the guys.

"So… did that jog any of your memory?" Emma inquired toward her girlfriend as they left the Rabbit Hole.

"Well using my magic would account for my own memory loss."

Emma cocked her head to the side, not understanding. "What do you mean? How would that make you lose your memory?"

"Not necessarily lose it. When we use magic, that uses our energy. Being intoxicated, _not drunk_ ," she paused to emphasis, "most likely made me use more energy than normal to get the same effect. In doing so that lowered my tolerance so to speak of the alcohol so it was like giving me a double dose of whatever I had that night. So while I may not have been drunk at the party, I most likely was by the time we traveled to my room due to my magic."

Emma nodded her head in understanding as they walked toward the car. "So I guess neither of us still know if we…"

"No."

"Well, maybe it'll come back to us at some point," Emma confessed as she looped her arm through Regina's. "For now, how bout we just go home."

"And where is home… for you?" Regina questioned softly, turning to look at the blonde as their eyes met.

* * *

Flashback…secret room...

 _Regina let go of Emma as they arrived in her secret room below the vault, the purple cloud swirling away to nothing. "Whoa!" Emma exclaimed spinning in a circle as she took in the room, though that was the wrong thing to do as she immediately grew dizzy and moved to grab the bed post._

 _"Gods, it's hot in here," Regina commented as she began to strip out of her clothes._

 _Emma's jaw dropped as her eyes were glued on the brunette. "Uh, Regina… what are you..."_

 _"What?" The brunette questioned in annoyance as she flung her bra across the room and began crawling up on to the bed, collapsing and rolling over to lay on her back. "This room really needs to stop spinning," she added in a mumble._

 _Emma continued to stand there staring at her. She couldn't believe Regina was just laying there, in nothing but her black thong._ God, she's gorgeous _. Realizing she was an idiot for still standing there instead of having what she'd been wanting, she quickly rid herself of her own clothing, down to her boy shorts and tank top. She made her way up on to the bed and crawled on her hands and knees over Regina and went to bend down to kiss her but stopped short as she cocked her head to the side. "Regina?"_

 _The only answer the brunette offered was a soft snore as she had fallen fast asleep. Emma let out a groan and collapsed next to her in frustration. "Ugh I hate you right now," she uttered to the sleeping woman before getting up and trying to maneuver Regina to get her under the covers. Climbing back into bed herself, she nestled up against Regina and wrapped her arm protectively around her. "But I love you," she mumbled into the brunette's shoulder as she placed a kiss upon it and soon drifted off to sleep._


End file.
